Freaking First Kiss
by BlackLily17
Summary: "Get this Aunt Ginny- two over protective cousins, sneaking out, invisibility cloak, Hogsmeade first date, and an accident."/ How exactly did James Sirius Potter's first kiss go? [Warning: This is not your typical, cheesey first kiss!] Enjoy!


_**Hi! Thank you for those who followed, reviewed, and favorite, Mirror of Time, as well as my other one- shots. Now, here's a one- shot featuring my Mirror of Time's characters, aka some of the Next Generation kids.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**WARNING: THIS IS NOT YOU TYPICAL, ROMANTIC, MUSHY-CHEESEY FIRST KISS.**_

* * *

"How do I look?"

Hailey Malfoy, sister to Scorpius Malfoy, prankster, chaser, and best friend to Rose Weasley, rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. The two third years were inside the Gryffindor girls' dormitory, and Rose was picking up clothes to wear. It was her first date, in the middle of winter, with a guy named Daniel Taylors. The other Gryffindor third year girls already left, leaving the two on their own.

_**[Okay, wait short A/N!: I also support ScoRose, if you're expecting that, but the two of them have a very crucial- rocket-y relationship, so I suppose they were not together yet around this time.]**_

Hailey, as Rose's best friend, did not approve of this Daniel guy at first. We could presume that Hailey supported more of her brother, Scorpius, than this Taylors.

This bright winter afternoon, Rose was wearing a blue dress with frills at the end, partnered with a travelling cloak embroidered with passion flowers. Hailey sighed and stood, gathering her hair into one side.

"Rose, you look suuuuuuuuper great. Now, can we go? We don't want you pes—I mean, date, waiting."

Rose nodded and they left excitedly, but Rose still kept twiddling her thumbs nervously, looking over her shoulder about three times in a minute, like she was expecting something to happen. Hailey sighed and entwined her arms around Rose's, stopping her from walking.

"You'll be fine."

"I'll be fine." Rose repeated, more to reassure herself. Her eyes flicked over when she said this, though. Hailey inwardly shook her head.

"Tell me Rosie, what's keeping you nervous?"

"Well,- what if—what if things get awkward? What do I do if—"

"Rose!" Hailey interrupted, squeezing her friend's shoulder. "Relax. It's just a date—a bloody freaking date, and you need to calm down. You're Rose Weasley—the brightest witch of our generation. You could do this.."

Rose took a deep breath and managed a small smile. "I can do this."

"Wand?"

"Pocket."

Hailey grinned at her and patted her back, escorting her towards the gates of Hogwarts, where her date was waiting. She gave the guy one last look of threat and then waved happily at them when they left. She didn't notice two guys appeared on both her side, staring at Daniel and Rose's backs. They were Fred II and James II.

"Isn't that Rose?"

"Who's she with?"

"How old is that guy?"

"Is he studying?"

"What's his house?"

"Who're his parents?"

"Where does he live?"

"Can he—"

Despite their long list of questions, Hailey's patience isn't long too. She clamped her hands over the two's mouths. "Can you _please shut up_?"

The two nodded nervously and Hailey took her hands off, placing them in her pocket.

"Where's Hugo anyway? Shouldn't he be watching with his sister?" James asked with narrowed eyes.

"Hugo is with Lily. They're skating with Lorcan and Lysander."

"And Al and Scorpius?" Fred asked. Hailey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Serving detention."

Fred and James exchanged glances and both grinned, looking quite eager to leave. Hailey intercepted them and held both by the scruffs of their robes, and both turned to her, who had narrowed eyes.

"What are you two planning?"

Fred and James looked _too _innocent for her liking. "Nothing."

Hailey rolled her eyes. "Don't you dare keep your plans from me, _James Sirius Potter, Frederick George Weasley_! As if I don't know how your intestines move."

"You know how our intestines move?" James asked incredulously. Hailey hit the back of his head. "This is the first and last time I'm warning you. Stay away from Rose and her date. She's capable of handling herself."

"But she's only thirteen!" Fred protested. Hailey arched an eyebrow. "And you think thirteen- year- old girls can't handle that situation?"

Fred shrunk away, knowing better than to answer that question.

"Okay, Widewings." James said, glancing over at Fred. "We swear to not touch Rose and her date. Can we leave now?"

Hailey nodded, but her suspicions were not soothed. James and Fred left and hurried back inside Hogwarts, whispering furiously with each other. Hailey, meanwhile, was having a mind battle. Finally, she seemed irritated with herself.

"Oh, drat it! I hate you intuition!" she cursed, dragging her feet over the direction Rose went.

"So, what books do you usually read?"

Hailey rolled her eyes, looking down at her prospects that don't see her. She casted the Disillusionment Charm on herself and was on top of a tree. Her targets were having a picnic, talking about their favorite subject: books.

Something else caught her attention. About three meters away from Rose's location were footsteps quickly vanishing from view. And if she wasn't hallucinating, the footsteps were headed towards Rose. Hailey cautiously pulled out her wand, pressing her palm on the tree.

The steps' pace gradually decreased.

"I's getting cold. I think we should leave." Daniel smiled, helping Rose up. Rose nodded and smiled back. They quickly cleaned their things and headed toward Three Broomsticks.

Hailey pointed her wand at the figure above the footsteps, which were heading towards Three Broomsticks too. Then, she muttered, "Impedimenta!"

A loud thump sounded from the space, creating a crater on top of the snow. Hailey squinted to see better, until the wind blew the Invisibility cloak where James Potter was lying on, and on top of him was Fred Weasley. Not just that.

Their lips were brushing.

_Their lips were brushing._

**Their lips were brushing.**

Their lips were brushing.

_**THEIR LIPS WERE BRUSHING!**_

Hailey shoved her fist into her mouth to keep herself from laughing too much, as she watched Fred quickly scrambling off his cousin, who mirrored the horrified expression on James' face. Finally, Hailey couldn't take her laughter anymore.

She laughed so hard that she threw her head back, seemingly forgotten that she was on top of the three. She fell on the snow, the Charm wearing off by her carelessness. She groaned slightly in pain but continued to laugh, slowly standing up and turning to look at her friends.

"Oh—oh—oh—my—M- merlin—I- I *laugh* I didn't k-know one o-of you a-are b-bisexual." Her voice turned shaky from laughter, her face already beet red from lack of air.

"Y-you t-two are s-so sweet! It was s-so r-romantic!" she cooed, bursting into yet another fit of uncontrolled laughter.

James and Fred's expressions quickly turned from horrified to rage.

"_HAILENDRA MARIE MALFOY!"_

Hailey gasped and ran away for her life.

Let's just say that Hailey spent the rest of the day running and hiding away from James and Fred.

* * *

_**So, what do you think?**_

_**Tell me your thoughts?**_


End file.
